Cloud computing refers to a supplement, consumption, and delivery model for Internet-based IT services. Cloud computing provides a user with computing resources over the Internet anytime, anywhere. Examples of cloud computing resources include a central processing unit (CPU), capacity, memory, storage, development platforms, application programs, and the like. Recently, cloud computing service providers are paying more and more attention how to more efficiently provide cloud computing service to end users.